1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protective switch device such as a relay switch, provided with at least one pole having contacts that can be separated by either a control mechanism that can cause the opening and closing of the contacts and that can be actuated by protective means that can act in case of electrical failure, or an electromagnet controlled by a manual control button.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices of the above type, called relay switches, are known to integrate into the same box a current limiting, resettable circuit breaker for protection against short circuits and a contactor for automatic control and remote control. In addition, these devices integrate a magnetic-thermal protection that can cause the opening of the contacts in case of overload or excess current.
The user of such a device can replace the coil of the electromagnet which is housed in the box, for example to change its voltage utilization. Safeties are provided to perform this operation. The replacement of the coil of the electromagnet can be performed only after having removed the wires going to the terminals of the coil. After this operation, it is possible to remove a cover providing access to the electromagnet and to replace it. These disassembly and reassembly operations are relatively complicated.